


Assorted Warm Up Stories

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (all of these are modern I think...), Albert plays viola, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auras, Fluff, Good Wholesome Platonic Ralbert, I'm Gay So They're Gay Too, M/M, Marching Band AU, Married Ralbert, Married Sprace, More Pancakes, Oof guys I finally introduced the West Virginia Au, Pancakes, Race is good with kids, Race plays violin, Summer Music Camp, Tickling, albert is a marine, dont at me, dutchie is actually super freaking cute, oof Spralmer, pining albert, really soft Ralbert High School, sdaghfjdgf me projecting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: assorted short (like some aren't even 100 words probably) fics that were written as warm ups.





	1. High Five Bud (Ralbert Marching Band HS Au)

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked as complete because each can be read as a stand alone, and none will end on cliffhangers. If you're looking for a certain ship, check the chapter index because each title has the ship in parenthesis after it. Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 401

It was the morning of competition. Albert was psyched. Pre comp practice was over, props were loaded on the trailer, now all that was left was to put shakos back in boxes and wait for the bus. Albert stood in the hall chatting with Alex, their drum major about the dumb visuals their director had come up with. Everyone hated it, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. Their director called Alex into the band room and Albert waved goodbye to him. He turned around, heading down the hall to the band closet so he could put his shako up. 

He ran into Specs, assistant drum major, as he walked through the door. Specs looked like he was shaking, and Albert put a hand on his arm. “Specs, dude, you’re gonna do fine,” he reassured him.

Specs nodded, taking a deep breath. “I know, I know, they keep telling me that.” He shook out his hands and pushed lightly past Albert and out the door, doing a playful salute.

Albert sighed. Sure, Specs would be alright, but he wasn’t so sure he would.

He walked out of the closet, wandering down to hang out with Smalls near the guard room. She looked at him knowingly, a smirk on her lips. “Alberta,” she called “so when are you gonna ask him out?”

Albert shook his head, “not today Sophia, not today.” He leaned on the wall and listened to the pro recording of their second movement as it played so guard could do one last run of rifle work. He wished they sounded that good.

As the final note sounded he could hear Race giving the girls their final notes before leaving for competition. By the way he was talking, it sounded like guard was on track to get last place. God, this competition would be a disaster.

Race walked out, seeing Albert and holding up his hand. “High Five, bud,” he smiled and Albert high fived him. Race looked at Albert like he was supposed to say something.

Albert, not knowing the proper etiquette of what to say after a high five, panicked. “Bless you,” he rushed out, blushing all the way to his toes.

Race laughed, his eyes watering as he doubled over. Albert let out a nervous laugh too, watching as his best friend stood back up. That laugh, that stupid adorable laugh would be Albert’s death.


	2. Science Bowl (Race Being Cute With Kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, short, fluffy.

The Junior Science Bowl team from PS 94 had been defeated in the first round. Anthony Higgins looked around at all their disappointed little faces, frowning to himself.   
"Ay," he stood up at the front of the bus "listen up." They turned their faces towards him. "So what if we lost this one?" He smiled at them, "we'll just try harder next year!"  
"But that's a year away," they complained.   
"And? The whole world is your erster," he winked as the kids groaned.   
"Anthonyyyyy," they complained, "it's oyster!"  
"It's whatever I say it is," he stuck his tongue out at the kids. "Just think, next year we'll come in as the underdogs, and then BAM!" He jumped up, smacking the seat next to him. "We knock their socks off!"  
The kids faces began to light up as they got excited about the possibilities.   
"We'll get our pictures in the paper," he sauntered down the aisle, "and then we'll be famous!"  
The kid in the seat next to him stood up, "but what's bein' famous worth if we's just kids?"  
"If we're just kids," he corrected quietly. "It doesn't matter how old you are when you're famous! You'll get anything you want, people will love you!" He adjusted his glasses and pulled a pretzel out of his bag, holding it to his mouth like a cigar. "You'll be fancy, ridin' in style," he played around acting like he was riding a horse, earning a round of giggles from the kids.   
"Anything you want, you'll get it for free."  
"Really?"  
"For sure."  
The kids eyes were wide, "a new microscope," one girl asked.  
"The best that money can buy," he assured her.   
"A new art kit?"  
"You betcha!"  
"Free pizza!?"  
He laughed at that, "all the free pizza you can eat."  
There was a chorus of woahs, and the kids turned around, talking with their friends.   
He listened to their excited chatter and smiled, proud that he had lifted their spirits. "Just keep your heads up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment!!!!!!


	3. Tickle Fight (Sprace College Au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a tumblr prompt but I decided I'd put it in here so my random little stories are all together.

Chapter Text

Race was perfectly content where he was, and where he was was in his bed with his laptop propped on his knees, ready for a So You Think You Can Dance marathon. But ten minutes in to his second episode, there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open,” he called, pausing the show and shifting around to see who would come in. Thankfully it was Spot and not some creep or weirdo who wanted to use him or something like that. 

“You would not believe the day I’ve had,” Spot grumbled, his Brooklyn accent thick and his tone highly annoyed. He looked up at Race, who suddenly realized something was wrong. 

“Who gave you that black eye,” he asked, concern mounting inside him. 

Spot shook his head and flopped down on his bed. “A fucking doorknob.”

Race laughed loudly at this, bending over and clutching his stomach, “oh my god, I didn’t know you were that short!”

Spot glared as Race laughed himself right out of the bed. “I’m not! I was sitting down,” he insisted. 

Race looked up at him from where he laid in the carpet of their dorm room. “Sure you were Spotty boy, keep telling yourself that.” He smirked up at his boyfriend. 

“That’s it,” Spot said, “you’re in for it now.” He grinned and moved down to sit on Race’s legs. Spot reached out and grabbed at his sides, eliciting an absurd squeak from the boy beneath him. 

“AAHHHHAHAHAH SPOT QUIT IT!!” Race giggled and squirmed as Spot lifted his shirt to tickle his stomach. 

“No way, you asked for it pretty boy.” Spot reached down and poked at his belly button, which made Race squeal and attempt to wiggle out of his boyfriend’s grasp. 

“NOOOAAAHHHHAAHAHAHA ST-AHAHAP!!” Spot only smirked and leaned down, blowing raspberries into Race’s neck while simultaneously tickling under his arms.

Race flailed miserably and to no avail, “AAAHAHAHAH WHYYYY-AHAHAHA-NONONOAAHAHA!!“

Spot just smiled against his neck and bit lightly, enough for it to tease and tickle Race and not actually get him in a mood. 

Eventually, Race found a way out from under his boyfriend. They play wrestled for a little while before collapsing beside each other. Race rolled over and straddled Spot, grinning wickedly. “You’re in for it now.”

Quicker than Spot could react, Race had turned around and was now sitting on Spot’s thighs. “You wouldn’t,” Spot said, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I would,” Race replied, and reached down to tickle Spot’s feet. 

“No!” Spot shrieked, he shrieked, and Race laughed along with him. 

“This is payback!”

Spot sat up and squeezed at Races sides, causing him to laugh harder. From there on it was a war, with Spot mercilessly tickling Race’s torso, and Race using every trick he knew on Spot’s feet. 

Around ten minutes later, Spot’s sides were cramping from all the laughter, and Race was giggling so hard he cried. “Alright! Alright I surrender!” Spot withdrew his arms, “have mercy,” he wheezed through the last of his giggles. 

Race turned so he was sitting properly in Spot’s lap, wiping laugh-tears from his eyes. “I love you,” he grinned and brushed their noses together. 

“I love you too, you massive dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! It's really what keeps me going when I'm exhausted from having band five days a week


	4. Her (Unrequited Ralbert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race has a girlfriend, Al is jealous. - word count 241

Albert hated the way he felt. He shouldn't be this jealous. His best friend was finally in a happy relationship, he should be estates! Instead he was the host to the Green Eyed Monster's unwelcome stay. And that wasn't even the worst part. He wasn't jealous if Race and his newfound happiness with Gracie. 

He was jealous of the girl. 

She got to curl up in his best friend's arms, and be the reason he smiled so much. She was the one on Race's mind morning until night. She was the one whose name passed through his lips like a comfortable sigh. All of that was her and not him. 

It should have been Albert, laying his head in Race's lap and starring up at him like he hung the moon and stars. Not her. 

Gracie wasn't right for him. She always scowled, like everyone else was doing something wrong just by existing. She was always perfect, seamlessly fitting with the in crowd. Race wasn't like that. Race was quirky, to say the least, and he always had a smile on his face. They just didn't belong together. 

But Gracie's face lit up when she saw him, and even the sun couldn't rival the light in Race's eyes when he talked about her. So as much as Albert wanted to, he couldn't find it in himself to hate her. 

If Race was happy, Albert could be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don't have a crush on someone whose dating a girl I hate, what made you think that???
> 
>  
> 
> Comment plssss


	5. Summer Music Camp (platonic Ralbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Al are besties

Race's favourite part of summer break was the week long Summer Music Camp at Hudson University. He arrived on a Sunday afternoon, checked in and got set up in the dorms. Supper was later that night and then their first rehearsal. 

The rest if the week, breakfast started at seven, and first rehearsal was 8:40-10:00, then musicianship and sectionals. Lunch started at twelve and midday rehearsal at 1:40. Free time was from three to five, and supper started at four thirty. They didn't have to be back into rehearsal until six, and it was only an hour and fifteen minutes long. 7:15-9:00 was a final group activity like watching a movie or the staff recital. Then lights out was at eleven. 

But the best part wasn't the late bedtime, or the ample free time, or even the food. No, Race's favourite part of Summer Music Camp was his roommate. 

Race and Albert were randomly assigned as each other's roommates the summer before seventh grade and they hit it off instantly. The only bad part if their friendship was that they lived about an hour apart and only saw each other a few times throughout the year. 

Race bounced on his toes, waiting in the dorm room for Albert to get there. His suitcase sat on the desk on the right side of the room. He always stayed on the right. 

He sat down on the floor, pulling his violin out of its case to tune. He knew there was a 'no practicing in the dorms' rule, but tuning wouldn't count as practice, would it? 

Once all his strings were in tune, and Albert still wasn't there he quietly plucked out some of the Star Wars theme. Waiting was killing Race, and he laid back in the floor, reaching up to pull his phone off the desk above him. 

He dialled Albert's number, hearing it ring once before there was a slight commotion outside the door, and Race heard All Star by Smash Mouth playing at full volume. 

There was a muffled "shit," from outside the door, and Race laughed. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. He opened the door and was greeted by a very flustered redhead, fumbling with a suitcase, a folding stand and a viola case. 

"Need some help with that?" Race laughed and took his stuff, tossing the instrument and stand onto the empty bed and rolling the suitcase in beside him. He turned back to his friend, closing the door in his face. 

"Race!" Albert protested from outside the door, "let me in! My key was on my suitcase!"

"You gotta knock."

Race could practically hear Albert roll his eyes, then heard a knock in the door. Race opened it, smiling widely. "Albie!" He tackled his friend in a hug. 

"Woah!" Albert laughed as he fell onto his back, shoving Race off him and propping himself up on his elbows. "I missed you too, dumbass," Albert rolled his eyes and stood, helping Race up and pulling them both into the room. 

Race sat down on the desk on Albert's side of the room, laughing as Albert brushed himself off. "Is your ringtone for me really All Star?"

Albert nodded, "of course it is, babe," he joked. "What do you have as mine?"

Race smirked, "call me."

Albert grabbed his phone off the bed and dialled Race's number. It rang once... twice...

"Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed-"

"No way," Albert said between fits if laughter.

"Way," Race replied, ending the call and pocketing his phone. He grabbed his lanyard from where it hung in the bedpost and opened the door. "Come on Red, I'm starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu if I should continue this. Comments would be greatly appreciated!!


	6. The Mantle (Married Sprace Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Sweet and Stupid.

Race walked into the house, sitting his keys on the table by the door and toeing off his shoes. He stepped into the living room, tossing his coat onto the couch and flopping down beside it. 

He grabbed for the TV remote, but retracted his hand to stare at the mantle. "Spot, honey," he called. 

There was a muffled 'ye'h' from the bedroom.

"Could you c'mere for a minute?"

Spot appeared a few minutes later, his hair mussed and his reading glasses on. He had obviously been working on a tough case. 

Race held his arms open and Spot flopped down onto his lap. Race looked him in the eye, "Sean, darling, you know I love you, but why?"

Spot shook his head, "I have no clue what you're talkin' about," he feigned innocence. 

Race rolled his eyes, "why is there a framed picture if Stephanie J. Block on our mantle?"

"She's an icon, Race!" Spot looked his husband in the eye, smiling. "She deserves to be adored."

Race laughed, "whatever you say," he kissed Spot's head. 

*****

The next week, Spot walked into the house carrying food. "Honey! I'm home! And I brought takeout."

Race rushed over to him, taking the food from his hands and sitting it on the counter. He grabbed Spot's hand and dragged him to the living room. 

"You got to put up Steph," he said, as they had begun to refer to her over the past week. "So I made my own addition."

Spot laughed loudly, seeing the framed photo of Leonardo DiCaprio that sat next to Stephanie J. Block and their wedding photo on the mantle. 

He turned to kiss his husband, short and sweet. "Alright, that's fair," he sat down and Race went to grab the food. 

They sat together on the couch, Race's feet in Spot's lap, watching a Queer Eye marathon, all the while knowing Steph and Leo were watching over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to save a dying girl


	7. Welcome Home (Ralbert, really soft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this Albert grew up in West Virginia. He met Race in New York during college and now they have moved back to Albert’s hometown.

It was a regular night. Race couldn’t sleep, and neither could Albert. So they sat on their couch in comfortable silence, simply being together. 

“Albie,” Race whispered, “you hear that?” Race twisted his head backwards so he could look at Albert from his position laid against his fiancée’s chest. 

“Hear what,” Albert murmured, pushing stray curls back off Race’s forehead. 

“The rain.” Race’s voice was barely a whisper, and it was filled with awe. 

“I hear it now,” Albert gave him a soft smile. “Let’s go sit outside, yeah?”

Race nodded and stood. He grabbed Albert’s hand, pulling him towards the door. Albert flipped off the porch light as they went. They sat down on their porch swing, Race curled up under Albert’s arm. Albert pushed off with his leg and they swung back and forth in a slow and lazy way. It was all too peaceful, the sound of the rain mixed with the pitch black of midnight. 

They watched as the sky lit up in the distance. Some far off storm that couldn’t touch them even if it tried. They listened for the gentle rumble of the thunder, or what was left of it, as it rolled in over them. 

Albert looked down at Race. His Race. His best friend, his confidant and his partner in crime. His fiancée. The man he was going to marry. 

“Do you miss New York?” Albert’s voice was quiet and open.

Race took a moment before answering. “Sometimes,” he replied, turning to look Albert in the eyes. “I miss our friends, but I don’t really miss the city life.”

“Me neither,” Albert decided. “I’m glad I came home.” He looked out into the yard, the branches of the large oak tree in the front swayed with the wind, as if they were agreeing with him. “I missed this place,” he murmured. 

Race smiled up at him. “My home is wherever you are. And I’m glad we made our home here.” He curled deeper into Albert’s side. 

The rain fell steadily, and its gentle rhythm seemed to say “welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy uhm, hmu if you want more of this, I really like the West Virginia Au. They live in this cute little town that I pass a lot when we travel. No clue what it’s called, spent an hour on google earth and got nowhere.


	8. Surprise (Married Sprace, Platonic Ralbert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is a bit longer... idk  
> Have Married sprace with Platonic Ralbert while I plan out a Ralbert Boarding School/Arts School multichap fic...

Spot Conlon knew one thing, and that was that he truly loved his husband. Why else would he be driving an hour and a half out of the way to pick a complete stranger up from the airport?

Now, granted, the complete stranger did happen to be his husband’s best friend, whom he hadn’t seen in over two years due to schedule conflicts and Albert’s frequent deployment. 

Spot pulled into the Airport and grabbed his phone, dialing Albert’s number. He picked up after a few rings, “Sean,” he remarked. “Good timing, the plane just landed. I’m in terminal six, look for a marine in dress blues with red hair, you can’t miss me.”

“I know what you look like Albert,” Spot laughed quietly, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he parked. 

“I’m just making sure,” Albert replied. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Albert hung up and Spot put his phone back in his pocket.

Spot easily found terminal six, and he found Albert shortly there after. He stood with his hands clasped over his stomach as marines often did when their were off duty. His red hair had grown out some from the buzz cut he had in Recruit Training, but was still short enough to comply with the grooming standards of the Marine Corps. He caught Spot’s eye and nodded, grabbing his bag and hefting it over his shoulder. 

The ride back was nice, the two talked plenty about sports and politics, and if course, about Race. 

“Man,” Spot remarked, “he’s going to be so excited.”

Albert smiled, “I can’t wait to see him, has he changed?”

Spot shook his head and laughed, “nah he’s still the same dumbass you probably knew.” He focused on the road, turning into the parking garage. 

“You gotta love him,” Albert replied, laughing. 

Spot nodded, “You really do.”

They headed up to Spot and Race’s shared apartment, and Spot carefully unlocked the door. “Just a forewarning, we have a dog, she’s like four years old but she acts like a puppy around new people. Oh, and Race will probably tackle you.”

He pushed the door open and was met by their dog Daisy barking at him. “Heya Daze,” he said quietly. “Al, go to the kitchen where you can’t see the hallway.” Albert moved into the kitchen and waited. 

“Race, can you come help me with something?”

Race poked his head out of their bedroom, “yeah baby, what do you need,” he asked. 

“C’mere,” Spot beckoned him over, “it’s in the kitchen. 

Race gave Spot a quick kiss in the cheek as he went past him, headed to the kitchen. “How was your day at wo-“ his sentence was cut off with a gasp and Spot watched as he covered his mouth. “Albie!” He shrieked and ran forwards, wrapping Albert in a hug that nearly crushed him and toppled them over. 

Albert laughed, picking him up and spinning him around, “I missed you too dorkus,” he smiled widely and sat Race back down. 

“How did you,” he cut himself off, turning to Spot. “Did you?”

Spot nodded, and Race ran forward, grabbing his face and kissing him. “Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!”

Spot laughed and Race kissed him multiple times. “What are ya kissin’ on me for, you two got a whole lot of catching up to do, I’ll make supper.”

Race smiled the widest he had in a while, “will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the whole Marine Corps grooming code just for that one paragraph lol
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated!!


	9. Lazy Mornings (Crutchie/Dave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floofy. tw pancakes  
> (and also a small implied mention that Crutchie has problems with insomnia and such)

David Jacobs woke up to the smell of pancakes. Not just any pancakes though, these were butterscotch cinnamon pancakes. He rolled out of bed, untangling himself from the blanket and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He reached for his hoodie but it was nowhere to be found, it looked like sweatpants and an old gray tank top would have to do.

He shuffled into his kitchen and saw his boyfriend standing in front of the stove, humming quietly. Davey grabbed two mugs and began making coffee, before moving to stand beside Crutchie.

“Morning sweetheart,” he said, “sleep well?”

Crutchie shrugged, “I guess,” he mused, flipping a pancake. “I’ve been up since four but I slept for a solid five hours before that.”

Davey nodded and kissed his temple, “we can take a nap later if you like, after all, it is Sunday.” He crossed the kitchen to fill two mugs with coffee. One black for himself, and one with a ton of french vanilla creme for his boyfriend.

He sat the mugs down on the end table beside their couch before returning to the kitchen. He stole a pancake, and a kiss, from Crutchie.

“Hey! I haven’t divided them up yet,” he protested as Davey stole another pancake from the plate of finished ones.

“Baby I’m starving, and your pancakes are the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” He grinned, “plus, we both know you’ll split them, five for me and five for you, and then you’ll only eat three so I’ll take one of yours and leave the other on the counter for you to eat later,” he kissed Crutchie’s forehead, “it’s our Sunday routine.”

“Fine,” Crutchie rolled his eyes, “gimme another kiss and I just might forgive your thievery.”

Davey leaned down and kissed him softly, closing his eyes and drinking in the moment.

That morning, the pancakes were divided five for Crutchie and three for Davey, seeing as he had already eaten two of his. Crutchie only ate three, so David ate one and left the other on the counter. They watched The Princess Bride and cuddled on the couch, and took a nap that afternoon. It was a nice lazy day, as Sundays should be. Neither of them would trade this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Fun.


	10. Colors (Spralmer don’t @ me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert can see auras  
> this is a mess, idk what the auras are for... it was supposed to be like Colors by My_coffee_is_hot_chocolate (check that fic out its really good) but it just ended up... here  
> Word Count: 353

Albert was laying content in the middle of a cuddle pile with his boyfriends, an episode of Queer Eye playing quietly in the background as they attempted to nap.

He pet through Race’s hair as he dozed on his chest. Race was the only one who could actually sleep. Albert, Elmer and Spot were too awake.

Albert felt Elmer nuzzle his neck, “hey Albert,” he murmured.

“Hey what,” Albert whispered back.

“What color is my aura?”

Albert smiled softly, turning to press a kiss to Elmer’s head. “It’s yellow like the sun, and like the light I see behind your eyes. It’s a happy color, like your cute little smile.”

“What a sap,” Spot grumbled. There was a pause, then, “what’s mine?”

“Red.”

Spot sat up a little, moving Race’s leg that was slung over his. “Like blood?”

Albert gave him a sly smile. “No. Like love.” He leaned up and kissed Spot. “It’s a deep rich red, like the passion you feel about every topic, and like the loyalty you feel towards every person.”

Spot said a quiet “oh,” and smiled.

Race shifted and let out a light snore. They boys laughed, and curled closer together.

“Do you think the colors are… accurate,” Elmer asked quietly.

“Of course they’re accurate you twit, they’re auras.” Spot reached over to swat at Elmer

Albert smiled, “they’re accurate. Spot’s fits his personality so well, and so does yours,” he turned his head to look at Elmer. “And Race’s too, they’re all perfect.”

Race shifted a little more, lifting his head up. “I heard m’ name,” he mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. “What’re we talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Auras,” Albert murmured, raking his hand through Race’s curls. He leaned into the touch, nuzzling Albert’s hand almost like a cat would do.

“Wha’s mine?”

“Blue,” Albert said, with an air of finality. “Like the sky, and like your eyes.”

Race hummed contently, “and wha’s yours,” he asked, his eyes slipping closed again.

“Green.”

“Like his eyes,” Spot supplied.

“Like life and nature,” Elmer added.

“Who’s the sap now,” Albert laughed and pulled them all impossibly closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first Spralmer, so comments would be great!


	11. Good Morning (Ralbert High School Au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating the WV au... oh well here have this  
> [WARNING: I get really heckin' sappy (emotional?) in the End Work Notes.]  
> Word count 556  
> there's like two swear words

"I swear Aunt Jen, you're going to make me late for school!" Race was shouting up the staircase at his aunt, who was probably trying to decide between the blue butterfly earrings or the purple ones. This morning was already going wrong in so many ways. Giovanna had used up all the hot water, so he had to take a freezing cold shower. In the dead of winter. Then while he was in the process of making breakfast for Maria and Liliana, the Middle/High School bus came… and left. So here he was, sleep deprived from choreo rehearsal, the only one of the five Higgins Children that had missed the bus, waiting for his aunt to take him to school.

He checked his watch and groaned. School started in ten minutes. A five minute drive, plus two minutes to walk to his class would put him really close to being late. Finally, Aunt Jen made her way down the staircase, pushing past her nephew and into the kitchen. She pulled out her phone and dialed her boyfriend as she got all her stuff together.

"Aunt Jen," Race whined.

"I know, I know," she sighed when her boyfriend didn't pick up and started out the door.

By the time they finally made it to the school, the bell was set to ring in three minutes. Race hurried in, surprised to see everyone still sitting around in the auditorium, meaning the bell hadn't rung yet. He made his way over to where his friends were and sat down a row in front of Albert, turning around and sitting on his knees to face him.

He heard Finch laugh beside him, "Here he comes, a minute before the bell."

Race brushed it off and looked directly at Albert. "Oh. My. God. Albert I'm dying." He told Albert all about his morning, practically yelling about showers and sisters and aunts. By the time he was finished and had relaxed a little, the bell still hadn't rang.

He looked around and saw Spot walk in. "Hey, I may have cut it close but atleast I'm here before him," he joked, referring to the fact that Spot usually rolled up to class three minutes  _ after _ the final bell.

Race looked around for a minute, racking his brain for information he had forgotten over the winter break.  _ Shit, school doesn't start until 8:30 not 8:20. Meaning the warning bell goes off at 8:20, not 8:10.  _ He looked over at Albert and laughed, "I'm a class A dumbass."

Albert smiled back, "that you are."

Race loved that stupid smile. It made his heart beat way faster than it should have, and his hands shake slightly and the feeling. He loved the fact that when he locked eyes with Albert, nothing else mattered. Whatever dumb conversation their friends were having fell almost into background noise and they could talk about their own dumb stuff, smiling and laughing and not caring what else was going on.

The bell rang and they walked together, talking about anything and everything until they got to the lobby. Then it was a cheerful bye, and a friendly wave as they parted.

Race couldn't contain his smile as he walked up the stairs to the third floor. His morning had taken a turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Poppin, New Year, Gayer Me... guess who got a girlfriend over the break!!! Me bitches. That's who.
> 
> It's not explicitly stated that they're boyfs but they are. They're brand new boyfs.
> 
> We could pretend this whole fic isn't a projection of how much I adore her smile and her ability to make my heart do weird things, but who am I kidding we all know it is.
> 
> Like seriously you guys, I thought the sayings "her heart almost beat out of her chest" and "her heartbeat was in her throat" were just sayings but they're n o t . Those are, like, real feelings. wtf??? My hands haven't stopped shaking of excitement. I'm just really gay.
> 
> Comment?!?


	12. Breakfast (Soft Married Ralbert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 237 words I think,,, idk  
> Wrote this and posted it on its own and then moved it here cause I like it better that way

It was one of those chilly, rainy, mid march days. The kind that run together, one after another, until you don't know what day it is and you measure the time by how many hours of sunlight you actually got.

Race woke up to the sound of rain once again. Was this the fourth day in a row? The fifth? He had no clue. The only thing his foggy morning brain knew was that he was warm and something smelled very good.

He tossed the covers off and sat up, swinging his feet around to the side of the bed. The hardwood floors were freezing on his feet, and the chilly air raised the hairs on his bare arms and legs. He momentarily regretted sleeping in nothing but boxers an a thin T-shirt as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

Race made his way out of the bedroom, stopping at the thermostat in the hallway and cranking the heat up a little. Following the amazing smells, he found himself in the kitchen.

He saw Albert at the stove, casually flipping pancakes and humming quietly to himself. He stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Albert's middle and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Mornin' Tony," Albert murmured, setting the last pancake on a plate and switching the stove off. He turned around to face his husband, capturing his lips in a simple kiss.

"Hey," Race smiled against his lips. "Thanks for breakfast."

Albert nodded, "no problem. It's probably too hot to eat right now."

"You have a solution?" Race fiddled with the strings on Albert's sweatpants.

He smirked, flipping them around and lifting Race up on the counter. "Just kiss me some more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be really wonderful, I have like seven fics I'm supposed to be writing and 0% writing time


End file.
